Jealousy
by Pricat
Summary: Zebedee's cousin Arduro comes to the Enchanted Village for a visit  but Florence and the others ignore him. Can he learn that his friends still love him even though his friends love Aduro?
1. The Visit

Jealousy 

Ch 1

Zebedee was in his house in the Enchanted Village. He then got a letter. It was from far away.

Dear Zebedee 

_I've not seen you for many years so I'm coming for a visit. I gope you're still the same as ever._

_Love_

_Your cousin Arduro._

It read.

Zebedee smiled. He remembered his cousin. He loved using his magic to do fun things too but he loved to talk in Spanish as well as English. "I can't wait to see him again." He said to himself. He then bounced off to the Village square. He stopped at the Roundabout. Mr Rusty was looking confused at him. "What's wrong?" he asked him. "Didn't you have purple skin before?" he asked him. "What're you talking about?" Zebedee said to him.

"There was somebody who looked like you but different. Maybe I was dreaming." Mr Rusty told him. He then heard Florence and the others laughing and bounced over to them. Aduro was playing ball with them. "Cousin Zebedee I'm happy to see you!" he said bouncing over and hugging him. He had purple skin, a black moustache, green eyes and wore a frilly shurt and had a spring like his cousin. "Hola Adruro! How are you finding the Enchanted Village mi amigo?" Zebedee replied as he broke the hug and tickled him. Dougal was amazed. He never knew Zebedee had any other family as well as the others. Arduro laughed at his shock. "Yes he has family but they live far away in the Land of Magical Springers but we never see each other. But we still love him for the magical prankster he is." he told them in his Spanish accent. Sam then came over to them. Arduro smiled at him as he made presents appear for everyone. Dougal laughed as he bit into a mountain of candy, gob stoppers and pies. Zebedee felt a weird feeling in his stomach but knew it was bad.

He watched as Florence and the others walked off with Arduro. "I thought you wanted to be my friends. I thought we were going to play." he whispered sadly as he vanished in a haze of light. Sam wondered where Zebedee was as he and the others were having a picnic. "It's okay. I'm sure he's having some himself time. Maybe you should talk to him." Arduro told Sam. "You're right. Besides he's my best friend. I'll talk to him." he replied. Arduro watched as Sam marched off. He hoped his cousin wasn't upset. Sam then found Zebedee in his house eating a sandwich. He seemed sad. "I missed you at the picnic. Arduro is nice. He'll never replace you. Come on. Let's join the others." Sam said to him. "Okay if that's how you feel." Zebedee answered as he followed him but he saw Florence, Brian, Dylan and Ermintrude in the air on a flying carpet with Arduro holding onto the side. "Hola cousin! Want to join us?" he yelled as he saw Zebedee and bounced off but landed on the grass on his spring. "This is fun, way more fun than anything Zebedee comes up with!" Coral whooped as they landed on the ground and stepped off the rug.

Zebedee then boumvrf off sadly. "Where're you going?" Florence asked him. "I'm going home! You guys can stay here and have fun with Arduro if you want but count me out!" he told them as he vanished. Arduro wondered what was wrong with Zebedee. "Never mind. I'm sure he'll figure it out later. I hope he's not angry at me." Arduro told them.

Dougal had an idea of what was going on with Zebedee and decided to talk to him. He had a feeling it was something to do with Zebedee's cousin...


	2. Zebedee's Plan

Jealousy 

Ch 2

Dougal found Zebedee tending to his garden at the back of his house. He seemed sad. "How come you're not with Arduro?" he asked the dog. "I know what you're feeling." He replied to him.

"What do you mean?" Zebedee asked him. "I detect a hint of jealousy from you. Are you feeling just a little bit jealous of Arduro?" he said to the Magical Springer. He saw sadness in Zebedee's eyes. "Okay I am. I thought at first that Arduro being here would be fun but now I'm not sure. He's taking away my friends." Zebedee answered Dougal. He smiled at that. He'd never seen Zebedee jealous before.

"Remember when my cousin Digger came from Down Under to visit and the others liked him better than mw because he was cheerful and more funnier than me? I tried everything to make my friends pay attention to me again, even dress up as a clown but in the end I found they still loved me even though I was different from Digger so I thought it was okay. Maybe it's the same with you and Arduro. You should try something big, something dramatic. That would get their attention." Dougal told him as he walked off.

Zebedee thought about what his friend had said. "_Dougal's right. I feel jealous, the way he was when Digger visited. But what kind of big thing should I do to get my friends back?" _he thought as he saw Arduro come into the house. He then cooked them Spanish omelettes but Arduro noticed that his cousin was very quiet the rest of the night. "_Is Zebedee mad at me or something? I haven't done anything to him. Maybe he thinks I took his friends from him but I didn't. They were playing and included me in their game. Maybe I should talk to Florence."_ He thought as he drifted off to sleep. He was dreaming of Mardi Gras in Spain and eating tapas. He smiled as he slept peacefully.

The next morning Zebedee got up early. He was planning something. Florence and the others were organising a party for Aduro. Zebedee got really mad when he saw that and bounced off. "I wonder what's wrong with him? He's always in a good mood." Brian said to Florence as she set up streamers. "I'm not sure but I think… he's jealous of Arduro. I should talk to him." She answered gently. Zebedee then saw Train and got an idea. "Since theu like Arduro so much, if I put a spell on Train that makes him wreck the party, they'll pay attention to me agaib. It's perefect!" he thought as he used some of his magic on Train and laughed as he bounced off. "What's going on?" Train yawned but closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Arduro noticed Zebedee was in a good mood as he bounced into the kiychen. "Bueno dias Zebedee. I see you're feeling much better than yesterday." he said as he ate cereal. "Oh I am and I'll be staying that way if my plan works!" Zebedee chuckled as Arduro left the house. He followed him in secret so he cpi;d watch the fun. He'd made him invisble so Arduro and the others wouldn't notice him.

Florence was at his house not realising what was going on. She then heard Train going out of control as he sped towards the party. "He's out of control! But why?" she said running after him. "Get out of the way!" Train yelled as Brian and the others panicked but Arduro jumped in front of them. He then used his magic to halt Train before he'd caused any damage. "Thanks Arduro man." Dylan said as he fell asleep. "Gracias my compadres. I like to help my friends. But who would pull a trick like this?" he answered. Florence gasped as Zebedee appeared. He seemed cross. "You ruined my plan!" he yelled as he bounced off on anger. Arduro knew Zebedee had wanted this to happen so his friends would pay attention to him again. Sam found him hiding behind the Roundabout. "Hey Zeb. I heard Arduro's looking for you. He was great saving Dylan, Brian and Ermintrude was." he told him. Zebedee was really angry mow.

He was going to do something drastic. He was running away from the Village. "If they want Arduro, then I'll just leave. They won't miss me with him around." he told himself as he packed up his most precious things and vanished...


End file.
